Animorhs2 1 The Ram
by Tobias's cat dude
Summary: UPDATED CORRECTEDYes I know. What am I doing writing another story. Well I wanted to. A new series starting where 54 left off. New aliens. New Animorps. Old friends come back. But I've said to much. Read. Oh and it takes place on another planet. CH4 UP
1. Jake

Yes I know all my stories are still ongoing. But I will finish writing SGA and hopefully Animorphs die but this came to me and demanded to be written. So without further bull from me I give you..  
  
Animorphs2  
#1 The Ram  
  
[--]=Thought speak.  
  
I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Chapter 1-Jake  
  
Okay. How to start? My name is Jake. Funny how after having written that so many times it is now burned into my memory like an I.D. number into a cow hide, that I forget it sometimes.  
Well any way, my name is Jake Berenson. I am an Animorph. For details please refer to my books. {I had a big huge long explanation here but my computer deleted it. So I started over. Sorry.} So I have a new story for you so buckle your seatbelts.  
  
My words echoed back to me in the stone silence of the ship.  
"Are you sure?" Menderash's voice came to me from the controls of the ship.  
"Yes."  
"I estimate the probability of survival at 1%."  
[I say we ram it.]  
I turned to Tobias and knew what he was thinking. And I wanted to see Rachel too.  
"Anybody disagree?", I asked.  
"No.", came from everyone in the ship. They all knew the danger going in. I turned to the defiled body of Ax.  
"Well looks like I'm about to crash your party.", I said.  
"Die." came the reply.  
"You first."  
I nodded to Menderash and closed my eyes.  
  
Sorry it's so short but I had a chapter and it got deleted. R&R. 


	2. Tobias

Here's Chapter 2 Hope you like it.  
  
Just to answer any questions I'm toying with the notion of bringing back all the characters so keep reading.  
  
Chapter 2-Tobias  
  
My name's Tobias. We flew at the Blade Ship with the force of a bullet. And because we had the force of a bullet, we went right through the Blade Ship like a bullet through the body. Yeah, we took a little damage but all in all we were fine. Until the Blade ship exploded. The force of it threw us towards open space.  
"Firing stabilizing thrusters.", Menderash called from the controls of the ship. He was the former Andalite on the ship. So he was the only one who knew for sure what stabilizing thrusters were. Besides me (I was a sci- fi freak before my life became sci-fi).  
"Okay. I want everyone to remain calm." Jake was falling into his old fearless leader mode again.  
My hawk eyes caught something that no one else's did. A small blue dot grew very quickly.  
[Oh my god!], I said, [Its Ax!]  
Ax flew towards The Rachel. Jake's quick thinking saved him.  
"Depressurize the airlock. Close inner door. Open outer door." Menderash obeyed his orders with the speed and efficiency of a machine.  
A thump told us that Ax had hit the inside of the airlock.  
"Close outer door. Depressurize airlock. Open inner door."  
As the door opened I felt two different ways. On one hand I was glad we survived. On the other hand I wasn't going to see Rachel right now.  
  
Okay. Chapters will get longer I promise. R&R /\__/\ 


	3. Menderash

All right. Chapter 3  
  
I promise chapters will get longer. Still toying.  
  
Chapter 3-Menderash {I decided Menderash is going to be a major character.}  
  
My name is Menderash-Postill-Fastill. Former First Officer of the Intrepid. I stood in horror as my former prince, Aximili-Esgarrouth- Isthill, rose from the floor of the airlock. He breathed heavily through his new-formed mouth. Then, as if nothing had happened, he smiled. Not an Andalite smile like he normally would have used. A smile using his mouth. A human smile.  
"You have disobeyed our treaty, Andalite.", came his voice.  
"You are a Kelbrid!", I said in amazement.  
"Yes Andalite, and war shall come between our people."  
"How do you know he's an Andalite?", Jake asked incredulously.  
"My host recognizes his human morph. There is nothing in his head that I do not see."  
"Sound familiar?", the human Marco asked Jake.  
"Listen", Jake said to The One, ignoring Marco, " you are going into the brig until we find a way to get Ax back."  
"You're Andalite friend is part of me now. But if you want him back so bad.."  
He cut off, and immediately a vapor appeared around him. That vapor turned to mist. The mist turned into a fog so thick that you could not see anything present inside it.  
The fog flew from around him and floated in the air in a big ball of smoke.  
Prince Aximili slumped to the ground. Now, I say Prince Aximili because there was no red-rimed mouth. In fact, as was typical to all Andailtes, there was no mouth at all.  
The ball of smoke hovered for a moment then started to expand. The now large ball of smoke began to dissipate. Soon, where the ball of smoke had once floated stood.. Prince Aximili. Only it wasn't Prince Aximili. I knew that due to the red- rimed mouth. The One puffed and was instantly the ball of smoke. He flew towards the control panel. The clicking of buttons could be heard. The Dracon energy cell compartment opened and he floated in. A split second later the Dracon beam fired and The One was gone. Thrown into space.  
The force of the Dracon beam threw the Dracon energy cell onto the bridge.  
"Okay, we have a mess to clean up. But otherwise mission accomplished. Let's head home.", Jake called out in an ecstatic tone. He obviously did not understand the severity of the situation. The Kelbrids had declared war on the Andalites and, quite possibly, the humans.  
"Menderash,", Jake's voice prodded me out of my thoughts, " help me take Ax to the medical room.  
  
No offense (or offence. My computer is set to Canada English so I don't know if that is the American spelling. (No offense or offence to Canada.) to K.A. Applegate or any of her fans (myself included). But if I  
ended the story here I'd be just like her. So keep reading. R&R.  
/\___/\  
  
Still short but getting longer. 


	4. Askurana The One

Okay, folks (I said folks). Here it is. Finally. The pivotal (I don't know what that means but it sounds cool.) 4TH (fourth) chapter of Animorphs 2 #1 the Ram. I have not been able to post this story do to circumstances beyond my control. Here's the next chapter. In the words of Rachel, "Let's do it!"  
  
Chapter 4-Askurana (The One)  
  
My name is Askurana. My rank is The One. Leader of the Kelbrid army. Holder of countless forms.  
My race, The Kelbrids, have the ability to take a creature as host. We surround them and manifest ourselves as red-rimmed mouths. If we leave those hosts, we can change at will into their forms.  
We recently made a deal with the Yeerks. They have technology to offer us. We have hosts to offer them. We have taken many races as slaves and they make perfect hosts for the Yeerks.  
We also have cloning technology. That's it. Bad weapons. Bad shields. We have ships, but they are very low standard.  
But we are cunning. We drive our enemies to total destruction. None of our enemies survive.  
I flew. Out into open space. The dracon beam did no damage to me. It is almost impossible to kill a Kelbrid. We can survive in space.  
We can heal instantly.  
I attached myself to the ship. I flew into open space with this ship of humans and Andalites.  
  
Yes it's short. But I don't want to make Askurana a narrator. If you read the story before I updated it you know that he attached to the ship. I found a way to put it in. That's the whole point of this chapter.  
  
R&R /\__/\ 


End file.
